


Restraint

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [298]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Sex Pollen, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they hate each other's guts but the room is doused with a mysterious gas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> “Sir! He is impossible to work with!” Phil slammed his hands on the Fury’s desk. An action that he hasn’t done in more than 7 years. Barton tended to bring out the worst in him.

“I have to agree with him on this one, sir.” Barton glared. “I can’t work with someone I can’t stand. Not unless this is a suicide mission. and I hardly think that you’re willing to lose your ‘ _one good eye’_.” Clint encased the last words in air quotes.

“He refuses to follow orders!”

“He thinks he knows everything!”

“He’s arrogant and self-destructive!”

“He’s a self-absorbed asshole who knows nothing about what it actually means going out there and risking your own neck.”

“He’s the most stubborn human being in the world.”

“Check your mirror, you’ll probably find someone who’s a lot worse than I am.”

“Both of you -  _enough!”_ Nick stood up, glaring at both of them. They both gave each other disgusted side long glances and rolled their eyes. Nick sighed. He’s not getting paid enough to do this. “The parameters of this mission is classified to level 7 agents, and level 7 agents alone. Coulson, you’re the best handler I’ve got. Barton, you’re the best agent I know with the exact skill set needed for this mission. Normally, I wouldn’t pair the two of you up for the fear of the both of you killing each other off before completing the mission, but this is dire circumstances. The Black Widow is off on a deep undercover mission and there’s no one else. If there was anyway around this,  _believe me_ , I’d have taken it.” Nick practically growled at both of them.

Both men sighed before Barton walked towards the door.

“Barton, where do you think you’re going?” Phil called after him.

“To pack my stuff and prepare for my mission. Got a problem with that?  _Sir?”_ Clint replied with a frown. When Phil gave no reply, he huffed. “Didn’t think so.” 

Both Phil and Nick sighed. Turning to Nick, Phil gave him a shake of his head. “Seriously, Nick?”

“Just try not to kill each other.” Nick answered with a defeated tone. 

—

Somehow, Phil’s not sure how but he’s willing to bet it’s Barton’s fault, they both got captured and now, they’re both sitting ducks in wherever the hell this place was. Well, Phil was sitting. Barton was more of a rampaging duck. He’s trying to break the glass, which Phil guessed was a two-way mirror, by sheer force of strength. 

Phil sighed audibly at the racket the other man was making. “Just give up already. It’s unbreakable.”

“Give up?” Clint asked him. “Is that what the  _legendary_  Phil Coulson is expected to do? Here I thought you’d already have thought of a plan that I was too dumb to think of.”

“I’m just saying we should just wait for back-up. I’m sure they’ve noticed that we’ve gone missing by now.” Phil tried to remain calm. It wouldn’t do them any good if both of them got worked up over something like this.

“I’ve got a better idea, why don’t I just rip apart your chest and maybe the cogs in your metallic heart can break me out of here.” Clint hissed, banging on the glass mirror. 

Before Phil could reply, some kind of gas was released into the room. Both men quickly covered their noses and mouths with any piece of fabric their clothes could spare. “What did you do now?” Phil reprimanded.

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Well, this gas didn’t just release itself. You must have done something!” 

“News flash, Genius! We’re captives, remember? Whoever captured us might have released this gas.” Clint placed his hand down, letting go of the cloth covering his face and exposing himself to the gas. 

“Barton, what are you doing? You’re going to inhale the gas.”

“And you know what? I’m tired of you pushing me around like I’m some lackey. I’m tired of you thinking that you’re  _so_  much better than anyone at SHIELD that you fucking put yourself on a pedestal just to look down on everyone else.” 

Something snapped in Phil then. A sort of barrier that kept everything held in and kept him sane. Somehow, Barto- Clint’s words snapped his restraint, and before he knew it, he dropped his hand as well, screaming back at Barton.

“What? And you’re so guilt free? I’ve seen the way you strut around HQ. You think you’re so cool with whatever delusion-induced swagger you think you have. You think you’re above the fucking rules, don’t you?”

“And you’re just a rule-lover, aren’t you?” Clint grinned maliciously at him. “I even bet you get off on following the goddamn bylaws of SHIELD. Who even does that?”

“Rules are there to keep SHIELD and everyone involved safe. If you can’t find it in yourself to follow them, then I fail to see how you can keep anyone safe.”

“I do my fucking job. I do what needs to be done to save lives, fuck the consequences because that’s what I live for. That’s the whole fucking point why I joined SHIELD!” and huh, when did they get so close.

“You’re nothing but talk, Barton.” Phil taunted, stepping another inch closer.

“You want action?” Clint asked, the next thing he knew he was kissing Phil and Phil was kissing back. It was the kind of kiss that battled for dominance and was more of lips crashing than anything else. All in all, it was a terrible kiss but it turned Clint on, and if what Clint was feeling against his thigh was any indication, so was Phil. 

After that, it was sort of a blur.

—

Phil woke up in a cot. 

He felt disoriented and groggy, his mouth felt like it was full of cotton. So definitely the med bay then. 

“Took you a while to wake up.” A voice said from beside him. 

Phil turned his head to find Clint on the next cot over. “Wha- day s’it?” Phil asked.

“Sunday. Two days after  Fury found us.”

Phil groaned at the thought of the amount of paperwork waiting for him. Here he thought he was going to be able to go home and rest on Sunday. He was a fool to expect anything good happening at SHIELD.

They both lay in silence as the noise from the TV filled their room. Phil was perfectly happy with the silence, but of course, Barton had to ruin that too. What he said was something Phil didn’t expect though.

“I’m sorry.” Clint murmured. Phil turned to face him and Clint sighed. “For the things I said. I didn’t mean any of it. I was just panicking, and you were the only outlet that was there. I don’t really hate you.”

They stayed silent for a long while again until Phil found his voice. “Thanks. For the record, I don’t hate you as much as I let on either. I actually think you’re pretty good at your job.” 

Clint smirked. “Yeah, you too.” 

“So…” Phil said after a while.

“So…” Clint responded.

“Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?”

“Mr. Peanut is insulted that you just basically called him fat.” Clint quipped. 

Despite himself, Phil smiled at the stupid joke. “I meant-” 

“I know what you meant. I was just hoping to avoid it for as long as I could.” Clint sighed.

“We could forget about it.” Phil suggested.

Clint nodded. “We could.” There was a long pause and Phil thought that that was that. “…or we could choose not to.”

Phil turned to Clint once more, noticing only now how the archer seemed to fidget in his half-seated, half-lying down state. “What are you suggesting?”

“I’m suggesting that maybe we could try this out.” Clint shrugged. “I dunno. I mean, I find you ridiculously attractive anyway, and you’re not that annoying when you’re not yelling at me. Maybe it could work.”

“B- Clint, just three days ago, Fury himself was worried that if left alone we’d kill each other.” Phil pointed out.

“Yes, and three days later, we’re both still alive and apparently we both hit home run.” Phil snorted at that, shaking his head. “Is that a yes?”

Phil thought it over for a moment. “It’s not a no.”

Clint smiled at him, “Cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/129083762656/hey-all-im-back-a-day-early-d-i-got-nothing)


End file.
